From the EP 1 411 750 A2 a lighting system is known with a light emitting diode (LED) that can be plugged to a compatible driving unit. The LED comprises a resistor that is put in parallel to the LED, wherein the resistance of this resistor encodes information about the operating conditions of the LED.